


Love Under the Blood Moon

by miraclemusical



Series: The Many Shenanigans of an Easily Bored Reader [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Also rated M bc you jokingly misunderstand Philip's intentions, F/M, Flowers, Fluff...? Kinda???, Gen, I think I'm an ok writer but idk man, I try to be incredibly descriptive and kinda serious but I fail bc I'm impatient, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idk I'm new at this, M/M, Multi, Nothing too Explicit but very briefly mentioned, Other, Philip's shy, Rated M bc it's masterbation is mentioned, Reader-Insert, Rushed and written in one go as all my things are, The Entity gives Wraith a bomb flower for him to give to you, You get kinda philosophical bc we all do sometimes, You're a little confused but pleasantly surprised, additional tags later??????? Maybe?????, feel free to point out mistakes, lol these tags suck, no beta we die like men, reality is often disappointing, so I don't seem as much of an idiot to the next guy lol, the Entity is kinda nosy, you're shameless (as always)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraclemusical/pseuds/miraclemusical
Summary: The Wraith can't really communicate past growls and screeches, not to mention he's actually kinda timid - so the Entity decides to be a bro and help him get noticed by you.( Alternatively known as: Philip Ojomo crushes things other than bones (or crushes on in this case) )





	Love Under the Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote a waaaay longer version of this in the Wraith's pov, didn't really like it because it wasn't as fluffy as I originally planned it to be because I can't help but be edgy. This wasn't really any better but it was a little bit so... Here.
> 
> (I edited this myself and fixed mistakes. There were a lot. I mean, A LOT. Kids, don't do what I do; actually get some sleep and stop going to bed at 5 am.)

The Entity was an all-powerful and all-knowing being capable of creating its own reality, of manipulation and control beyond human comprehension, as well as a diabolical appetite for bloodshed. To satiate it's seemingly bottomless interest for violence it does, in fact, create its own reality. A realm of twisted cat and mouse, where four skittish survivors and one bloodthirsty killer are put into a trial, given special abilities - or perks, as they so _fondly_ called it - to track down and sacrifice or to avoid being tracked down and sacrificed. That's how it's always been and perhaps that is how it always will be. 

For something that is "all-knowing," it sure was surprised when its survivors and killers began showing anything other than what is expected. Imagine its surprise when it found out that the Wraith - one of its veteran killers - was taken by a simple survivor. You. 

Taken was putting it lightly, perhaps; Philip Ojomo was absolutely _enamored._ The Entity pried into his mind, seeking his deepest darkest corners, searching for the root of Philip's trouble... And there you were. You occupied most - if not all - of Ojomo's thoughts. It watched as he tried his best to fight off his affections, to taint your image with the darkest lies, to remind himself what would the Entity do if it caught wind of his infatuation... It was all for naught and only served to make him fall harder. The Entity was capable of anything and knew everything... But truth be told it was quite taken aback by this, expecting many consequences, but not expecting "love"... _Whatever_ this was. 

It had concluded it was temporary infatuation; an unexpected lust that was further supported when it witnessed the Wraith unable to deny it's desire any longer, quietly slipping away to take care of more _primal_ needs, to have a taste of impossible fantasies... But as time went on it begged to differ, telling the Entity, that this, in fact, was not a drill - Philip Ojomo was undoubtedly smitten by a survivor, of all things, and it was determined to find out why. 

You were just a person taken by the Entity a while ago; you floundered like a new survivor, died, came back, learned new things and things of your own... Just like everyone else. Sure, you were quite the adept survivor, but then again you were _just_ a survivor. Beauty lies in the eye of the beholder, it supposed. 

Perhaps it was when you deviated from the standard survivor expectations when Philip grew interested. 

It didn't take a genius to notice something changed inside of you - constant death and resurrection will do that to you. You, however, handled it differently. While the realization of hopelessness inspired deep dread, mental breakdowns, and denial of despair amongst your fellow survivors, you just... Accepted it. You accepted that you may never leave, that this was your life now, endless death and suffering... But you weren't in anguish. In fact, the only thing that seemed to trouble you was how repetitive everything was. You were simply _bored,_ not in misery as your friends were. The Entity has never seen you shed a single tear. 

Your boredom prompted you to grow bold; you strayed from repairing generators, from saving survivors. The only thing you did that was common was run from killers, but you didn't run for your life - you ran because you _could._ If you wanted to, you could escape very easily, but you don't. You _purposefully_ goad on the killers and give them a run for their money, so much so that they've just begun to ignore you, only chasing you if it was completely necessary, or if you made it easier for them, or if your taunts hit a nerve. Complaints concerning you were not new, becoming evermore prominent as of late. Even the _survivors_ (at least a good chunk of them) complained about you, their whispered gossip around the fire telling the Entity of your provoking attitude and selfish ways, of your shamelessness.

Everyone complained sooner or later, whether it was an off comment or passionate rant, everyone had something relatively negative to say... except Philip. He liked the special attention you gave him, oblivious to the fact that you treated all of the killers with brash sassiness and bothered comments and stupid questions. In fact, what seemed to bother him was the fact that he couldn't answer and/or speak back, his growls coming off as rough and aggressive instead of inquisitive interest. Not that it turned you off, but being able to convey his true emotions would be nice. 

He gets his opportunity when the Entity grows curious as to where this could go, giving him a chance to show you how he feels. 

* * *

It was the fourth trial for you that day, and whether or not it bothered you was unclear. As expected, you avoided doing any work and instead opted to wander the place, looking for nothing in particular. This trial took place in Autohaven Wreckers, if the stacked cars were anything to go by. You spend the first ten minutes of the trial searching for the killer, visibly confused when you saw that not only that there was no killer, there were no survivors, either. You were alone. 

It was only partly true - the whole time you wandered about the Wraith followed a safe distance behind you, watching you search for him and other survivors, shrinking under the Entity's insistent whispering to uncloak and get your attention. 

The Entity telling Philip of its knowledge of his feelings panicked him at first, but when it was void of any malice it confused him as much as it relieved him. What ensues after was surprising: the Entity tells Philip that it wants to _help_ him. At first what Ojomo thought "help" meant alarmed him, but when the Entity said you wouldn't get hurt he figured he had no choice but to trust it. Besides, if a malicious omnipotent being had the desire to make you perish it would've done it already, right? 

This interaction was meticulously planned for a while, every possible reaction and/or outcome being assessed and processed by both the Entity and the Wraith, though it was hard because you were so unbelievably unpredictable... The Entity figured that Philip would just have to take his chances, and the latter supposed he could just hope for a positive response from you, it's now or never, right?

But something miraculous and absolutely _baffling_ happens. When the Entity goes through the trouble of putting only you and Philip in Autohaven Wreckers (not making it a trial, too - just for this special occasion), silencing his terror radius (as to not alarm you) and even bringing on a bright red moon (to make it just a little more romantic by the Entity's standards at least), Philip Ojomo, the merciless killer who ripped out the spine of his former boss, who had remarkable predatory skills and had killed many survivors _many_ times - _freezes._ He stands there, rigid and tall, watching you climb up on the stacked cars to gaze at the blood moon, unable to work up the courage to even _uncloak._

It was incredibly pathetic; the Entity makes it's opinion clear enough, making the Wraith cower and show fear without words. He wasn't scared of the Entity, however. He was scared of getting rejected by you. What if you ran away? What if you laugh in his face? Spit on him? Beg for death?! Who knew a killer like the Wraith could be so insecure and shy... The Entity sure as hell didn't. It had to do _something,_ or Philip Ojomo would be standing and staring there forever, never working up the courage to confess.

The Entity never thought he would have to be the wingman for anyone, especially one of his killers. 

Philip is interrupted from his gawking when something moves in the corner of his eye. Something is sprouting from the dirt near his feet, an appealing cacophony of swirling and erratic dark oranges and red. It grows wings - no, _petals -_ it swirls and twists, like a dying snake, until it was a flower. The petals move and writhe as if it were a creature, it's pulsing glow dims when it stops moving, the final product is a beautiful flower as wide as a hand. Its petals were thick and heavy, a mix of dim orange and streaks of black... Philip is enraptured, urged on by the Entity to take it. He knows what to do when it was in his hands, glancing up at you, confidence boosted by the Entity's offering. 

* * *

You were snapped out of your daydreaming when the familiar sound of the Wailing Bell goes off, sounding too close for comfort. You sigh, not willing to leave your comfortable spot on top of the smashed cars, deciding that you would accept your fate in trade of enjoying the view. Automatically you're speaking, not bothering to even look away from the moon - or, rather, what this thing was supposed to be. You fear you haven't seen the _actual_ moon in a very, _very_ long time. Kudos to the Entity for such a convincing replica, however. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill. Can you just wait a sec, though? I haven't seen a blood moon in forever. Where were you, anyway? I spent literally a year looking for you and you never appeared. Scared or somethin'?" You chuckle, perhaps provoking the killer was a smart idea, but who cares! You sure as hell don't. 

It took you a second to notice that the terror radius that usually told you of the killer's approach was silent, and for the first time you notice the Wraith's raspy breathing and low growls. It probably was always there, but it was the first time you noticed because you didn't have the deafening noise of the terror radius screaming in your ears for once. "Dude, you sound like you belong in a smoking ad."

Instantly, the garbled growling stops, making you pause your next comment. You wait, but it doesn't come back. You sit up and turn to him, surprised to his head right next to your body on top on the car. He stiffens, as if unsettled by your sudden attention. You both don't move - not speak - for a few seconds, his glowing eyes unblinking. 

You finally notice the flower in his hands, it's loveliness making you widen your eyes a bit. In a dark and bleak world such as the Entity's realm, such striking miscellanies were extremely hard to come by. Even _before_ you were stuck here you've never seen such a beautiful flower. This flower probably doesn't even _exist_.

"Wow," you gesture to the flower with a finger, he shifts, "where'd you get _that_ from?"

The Wraith breathes in deeply, releases his breath, then presents the flower to you, making your eyes widen. He wants you to take it?

You do so, taking it from his hands - which were pretty cold - and bringing it close to you. Now that it was in your hands you could see that it was, in fact, not just a pretty flower. It was absolutely _gorgeous._ Heavy too - you can't help but run your fingers over the petals in awe. 

"Wow, I - thanks, I guess." You finally say, still a little taken aback from the unexpected gift, from a _killer,_ nonetheless. Then you look at him again, your attention once again making him go rigid. It was kinda cute, it was as if he was actually _nervous._

You narrow your eyes, half-suspicious and half-playful, "Why'd you give me this? You want somethin' or somethin'? Handjob? Blowjob? You'll need something better than a simple flower to get into these pants." You say, leaning on one hand and kneeling your head down a bit to get closer to him. He doesn't smell the best, kinda like blood and dirt and sweat, but who were you to judge? You haven't seen a shower in forever, so you bet you didn't smell the best, either. 

Much to your amusement, he actually, physically, _cowers._ Then he is frantically shaking his head, his growls returning, as if he was trying to say something but couldn't. To see the Wraith so nervous... It was kind of adorable. Makes you wonder who he was before all of this; was he shy and easily flustered, as he is now? Hiding his true nature behind what the Entity wanted him to be... Was there even a person before the Wraith? 

You throw your head back in laughter, effectively silencing Philip. Your laugh was music to his ears, warming up his insides. He watches helplessly as he falls harder for you, but as you look at him again he finds that he didn't care. 

"I'm just messing with you, dude." You shift to the other edge of the car, patting the empty space next to you. "C'mon, sit."

After initial hesitation he complies, thanks to his lankiness he's next to you without much trouble, climbing up the crushed cars not unlike a spider. It was interesting to watch, and when he sits next to you you are once again reminded how tall and big he actually was, still towering over you even when sitting. He's a little stiff, perhaps a little out of his comfort zone, you'd imagine. Though if he was truly too uncomfortable he probably wouldn't have agreed to sit next to you, so you figured he was fine. 

You lie down once more, playing with the flower's petal as you stated up at the blood moon. He's still sitting, turning to you slightly when you shift to get more comfortable. You beckon him downwards. "Lay down with me, dude. It's awkward if you don't." 

It's a little harder for him, however - since he's so tall. His legs overlap the car significantly, hanging over another one as he shifts downwards to be head level with you. Your arms are touching since the roof of the car was pretty small, you relaxing while Philip internally panicked on the inside, wondering if his close proximity was bothering you or something. Judging by how you subconsciously leaned closer he assumed it didn't, so with this in mind he was finally able to relax, and there you both were, illuminated by the blood moon. 

"It's kinda cool. You can see the craters and stuff. I think it's pretty coincidental how we're both chucked into a trial together with no one else. Under the moon and stars... Without the stars. Kinda romantic, don't you think?" You're rambling at this point, trying to fill the silence with chatter. Since he can't really talk all he can do is nod along, listening as you talk about the moon and the stars. 

"Looking up at the sky always reminds me how truly insignificant we are." Oh, here we go: "like, how important can we truly be when there are literally billions of other stars and planets, probably holding other life that think like us? Sometimes I wonder if aliens look up at the stars too and wonder if there's life out there. Maybe they're pulling a prank on us, making us suspect alien life but not having any substantial proof yet, fucking around like a bunch of mindless sheep. That'd be pretty shitty to do. Kinda funny though. Or maybe it's like the Matrix?" Philip has no idea what you're talking about, but at some point he isn't looking at the moon anymore and is looking at you, watching the way your mouth moved as you spoke, and the far-away look in your eyes when spoke about aliens, and how your cheeks lifted with glee as you explained their prank on Earth. 

You turn to him, blinking when you see that he was already looking at you. You slightly flush under his scrutiny, and he makes a sound that kind of sounded like a chuckle if you squint. "How'd you get this flower, anyway? Why'd you give it to me? I've never seen this type of flower before... Is it poisonous? Is this a trick?"

He's a little overwhelmed by your onslaught of questions, shaking his head quickly with your last question. You smile sheepishly. "Oh, my bad. Too many questions. Let's just start with this one: what's your name?" 

He's hesitating, a series of growls emitting from his throat before he realizes that a verbal response would be useless. You also figure this out and tap your chin with a hum, trying to figure out how you guys could communicate - 

"I got it." You hold out your hand, grabbing his hand (it was cold, just like the rest of him) and making him point a finger. He stiffens up as you touch him. 

"You trace the letters of your name on my palm, okay? I know it probably isn't the best thing ever but it's the best we have right now, so..." You release his hand, nudging him with your elbow. "If you tell me your name I'll tell you mine, promise." 

He starts tracing his name, his hand slightly shaking. Whether it was from the cold (can he even get cold?) or not, you weren't sure. Whatever it was it resulted in his letters being shaky and inconsistent, but when he removed his finger to signal he was done you understood. 

You smile, "Philip Ojomo. Cool name." 

He lowers his head, flustered by your small compliment. You tell him your name. It resonates within his heart and his soul, his mind replaying your name over and over. He's heard of it before, but it never was as important as it was now. To him, it was now the most beautiful name ever, suiting you perfectly. 

And that was how you both spent your time together: chatting under the red light of the blood moon, him blushing thanks to your shameless innuendos and you talking about random shit that popped up in your head. At some point you both were leaning on each other; you resting your head on his chest as he held on to you, your loud chatting dying down to calm talking. The Entity watches as you both held each other, you speaking as the Wraith listens, nodding and occasionally writing on your palm to convey answers unable to be answered by a shake or nod of the head. You both naturally fit together, like a puzzle finally finding it's missing puzzle piece. It was... New, to say the least. The Entity senses the doubts once troubling the Wraith melt away as time went on, both of you forgetting time itself. For a moment - just for a few blissful hours - you both forget your roles, the trials, the Entity... You both were just two beings gazing up into the sky, holding each other like lovers. 

The Entity rumbles, pleased with the outcome. Perhaps it doesn't always have to be violent and bloody... Just a little bit. Eventually, however, this will have to end. There were trials to partake and victims to sacrifice, after all. 

For now, there was just the calm before the storm under the blood moon. 

**Author's Note:**

> The Entity can be nice too sometimes... Not all the time though. 
> 
> Give me ideas. I'm uncreative. I don't only write reader inserts I promise lol. I just don't really ship dbd characters with each other. Not that I'm opposed to it, just that I'm uncreative lol.


End file.
